MAUVE, Hors série
by Ariani Lee
Summary: "Le Mots". Où le voile se lève enfin sur la nature de la relation entre Demyx et Ienzo. Joyeux Noël!
1. La Troisème Règle

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Lyly u/Shangreela

**Collab' :** c'est particulier, en fait. Je n'avais pas d'idée, alors j'ai demandé à **Lyly u** de me donner des mots en vrac, moi j'ai noté des contraintes et ses mots sur des bouts de papier pliés, **mon mec** a pioché les petits papiers au hasard, et **Lécimal** m'a aidée à trouver pratiquement tous les gags.

**Contraintes :** ça se passe **avant ACF**, dans la **matinée**, et la situation était le **ménage**.

**Mots à placer : Doublage, concupiscent, détermination, pierre, magie.**

**Ce hors série (le premier, même si n'en attendez pas d'autre avant trèèèèès longtemps) est un cadeau pour Gail LLD.**

**Joyeux anniversaire ! Je t'informe que Tortipouss veut toujours te fumer, mais que j'ai préfér t'écrire ça plutôt que t'envoyer la Bête par la Poste (parce que je n'ai pas ton adresse). Je t'embrasse (si tu veux bien), enjoy !**

**MAUVE – Hors Série**

_La Troisième Règle_

_Mais si t'es mon pote_

_Tu m'laisses tricher au Scrabble_

_Et tu m'fais pas la gueule_

_Quand tu m'vois magouiller_

_Moi je veux juste gagner_

_Ça m'amuse pas de jouer_

_Mais si t'es mon pote… Tu t'tais_

(Renaud Séchan : _Si t'es mon pote »_)

C'est l'été. Il fait chaud, une brise tiède souffle par les fenêtres et à travers le grand appartement vide, du salon jusqu'aux chambres.

Quelques caisses et sacs sont empilés contre un mur de la deuxième chambre, c'est la seule pièce de l'appartement à ne pas être complètement vide à l'exception de la salle de bains, dans laquelle se trouvent déjà un gobelet en plastique contenant dentifrice et brosses à dents, un rideau de douche défraîchi, un rasoir jetable et une serviette éponge. Dans la chambre, au pied de la fenêtre grande ouverte se trouve également un grand matelas deux personnes neuf et nu, posé à même le plancher propre. Il est huit heures vingt-neuf du matin. Huit heures, vingt neuf minutes et exactement cinquante sept secondes au troisième top.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Cinquante huit.

Cinquante neuf.

« **Maintenant qu'on est face à face, on se ressemble SANG POUR SAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAANG ! ~ » **

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh !

Axel hurle de terreur et fait un bond de vingt centimètres de haut avant de retomber sur le matelas et de se mettre à chercher frénétiquement son portable qui continue à brailler Johnny. Il l'attrape finalement et fait taire les beuglements atroces qu'il se bousille à émettre, puis reste assis un instant à attendre que son cœur se calme. Au bout d'un moment, il pianote sur son téléphone et le porte à son oreille en marmonnant.

- Putain, l'enculé…

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Demande une voix trop enjouée après même pas une sonnerie.

- Reno, espèce de connard dégénéré ! Si tu recommences je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! C'est la cinquième fois cette semaine !

- Bonjour Axel, oui j'ai bien dormi, et toi ?

- T'es un putain de vicieux en plus ! T'as coupé dans le morceau pour que ça embraye direct sur le refrain ! Espèce de psychopathe sadique ! Comment tu fais, hein ? Je le vérifie chaque soir avant de dormir et j'ai déjà changé le code de verrouillage trois fois.

- Cherche pas, c'est magique. Je veille à ce que tu te lèves, c'est tout. Maintenant, est-ce que je prends aussi mon pied en le faisant ? Ouais, carrément.

- Johnny, Reno. JOHNNY. Ça peut pas continuer. J'te jure, si tu refais ça encore _une_ fois…

- Je suis arrivé à la Mairie, faut que j'te laisse ! Ciao !

Clic.

Axel regarde son portable comme s'il venait d'insulter toute sa famille. Un jour, un jour, il aura sa peau.

Il sursaute et lâche le téléphone lorsque celui-ci vibre et hurle : « SAUVE L'UNIVEEEEEERS ~ ! »*.

- Mais merde, t'as pas fait ça… ? Gémit-il avant de lire le SMS qu'il vient de recevoir.

_Si, si. Je l'ai fait. Allez, pas la peine de me dire merci : je sais que t'es fan. _

- Mais _comment_ il fait ?

Il lui a déjà remplacé la sonnerie du réveil matin quatre fois. La première fois, c'était « Papillon de Lumière », le refrain à plein volume. Son cœur a vieilli de dix ans sur ce coup. La deuxième, c'était « A vingt ans » et la voix de Lorie lui a perforé les tympans aussi efficacement qu'un coup de tournevis. Il a aussi eu droit à « Sans Contrefaçon », et l'avant-veille, c'était « Ce rêve Bleu ». Et cette fois, il a tout changé !

Fatigué d'avance rien qu'à l'idée que de toute façon, Reno lui re-changerait tout à la première occasion, il s'habille et empoche le portable sans rien faire d'autre.

Ils ont emménagé depuis une semaine. Enfin, emménagé… Ils ont investi les lieux avec un matelas, leurs fringues dans des sacs et le minimum vital. Ils n'ont pratiquement rien.

Ils ont décidé qu'ils vivraient ensemble à l'âge de dix-huit ans, ce qui a beaucoup fait sourire leur entourage. Personne n'y croyait, mais depuis ce jour, ils avaient économisé ensemble chaque centime qu'ils avaient gagné ou reçu, pour pouvoir se payer ce qu'ils voudraient en emménageant.

Du coup, il faut avant tout poser la moquette dans le salon. Elle est déjà là, roulée et calée dans un coin de la pièce. Mais même si ça bloque tout, ce n'est toujours pas fait. Parce que, déjà, la semaine a été plus que chargée – ils n'ont pas cessé d'aller à droite et à gauche pour remplir des formalités– comme Reno ce matin là ils ont des entretiens d'embauche, et ils passent donc leur temps à courir dans tous les sens puis à rester assis dans des salles d'attente avant de repartir pour prendre un bus bondé, par une chaleur écrasante. Ils étaient tellement occupés et crevés qu'en rentrant c'était douche – manger – dormir. Ils n'ont même pas encore fait faire son baptême de l'air au matelas (et Dieu sait qu'ils en ont déjà baptisés : ceux de leurs chambres, de la chambre de certains potes, des matelas pneumatiques, des matelas de feuilles mortes,…).

Mais aujourd'hui, Axel est cool : plus de rendez-vous, ni rien à faire. Il comptait faire une mi-grasse matinée pour récupérer, mais c'était sans compter sa peau de vache de meilleur ami. Il a du temps libre devant lui, mais pas la moindre envie de commencer à étendre la moquette. Pourquoi ?

Parce que ça implique de balayer le plancher. De faire le ménage (et de suer, mais c'est accessoire – pour l'instant). Axel ferait bien l'innocent et nierait bien la corvée jusqu'à ce que Reno le fasse, mais il ne faut pas compter dessus. Comme Reno n'a pas manqué de lui faire remarquer, c'est lui qui a nettoyé la chambre où se trouve le matelas. Axel a eu beau lui faire remarquer – avec raison, mais quelle importance ? – que le salon est trois fois comme la chambre, Reno s'en bat les steaks (sic) : c'est son tour.

C'est donc en dégageant une aura de détermination approchant le zéro absolu qu'Axel se prépare psychologiquement à affronter l'épreuve. Mais avant…

Café.

Ils comptent investir dans une machine à café haut-de-gamme (ils en boivent des litres), et comme ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'aller la choisir, Axel descend au bistro du coin. L'endroit est pratiquement désert à cette heure. Le café est bon, mais un peu fort. Il en enquille trois et un croissant avant de regagner l'appartement, plus réveillé, mais pas plus motivé.

Il prend avec réticence le balai neuf qui est dans la cuisine et commence à balayer. Il fait vraiment chaud, alors il s'attache les cheveux. Comme ça, il sait bien qu'il ressemble encore plus à Reno et pour l'heure ça l'agace, mais tant pis.

Après avoir soigneusement balayé le plancher, il laisse le tas de poussière devant la porte, dans le couloir (ils n'ont pas de pelle), et s'attaque vaillamment à la moquette.

Il couche l'énorme rouleau de tapis et le positionne bien contre le mur, puis commence à le dérouler. C'est extrêmement lourd, et les bords ne semblent pas s'aligner correctement avec le mur mais il décide de terminer de la déplier correctement avant d'ajuster les découpes.

Il s'échine pendant une demi-heure, on dirait qu'il y a un défaut dans la moquette et qu'elle se déroule de travers – par endroit elle empiètesur le mur et de l'autre côté le plancher reste nu. En sueur, il se débarrasse de son T-shirt et ouvre les deux fenêtres qui donnent sur le balcon.

Le silence de l'appartement vide lui pèse un peu, alors il va fouiller un peu dans les caisses qui encombrent la chambre et en sort un vieux poste de télé portatif. Ça meublera un peu. Elle capte plus qu'une chaîne, la petite télé. Chez les parents d'Axel, c'était MTV. Ça l'arrangerait bien, là. Bon, ça le forcerait à subir la magie du top 50 qui fait que tu écoutes quinze morceaux que tu détestes à des degrés divers pour un que t'aimes bien.

Manque de bol, quand Axel l'allume, l'image qui apparaît est celle d'une chaîne de dessins animés. Mais bon, ils vivent pas à côté de chez lui – enfin de chez ses parents – et c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Il laisse l'appareil à l'entrée du couloir, juste à côté du petit tas de saletés qu'il a balayées, et se tourne vers l'intérieur de la pièce, les poings sur les hanches…

… et comprend son erreur.

Il n'y pas un endroit de la moquette – pas un ! – qui soit à sa place. Tout est mis n'importe comment, et maintenant qu'il n'a plus le nez dessus, c'est d'une évidence limpide.

Il l'a déroulée à l'envers.!

Pour accompagner son horreur, le poste à ses pieds débite cette petite chanson énervante :

**« Pompulilu, pouvoirs magiques ! Pompulilu, c'est fantastique ! Papa, Maman, Bouffe-tout, Charlie, je vais changer toute votre vie ! Pompulilu ~ » * **

Si Reno voit ça, il va se foutre de sa gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience et lui en mette une, et Axel pense que c'est pas la meilleure manière d'entamer leur vie commune. Donc il refoule le hurlement de rage qui lui brûle la gorge et entreprend de déplacer la moquette.

Dire que c'est laborieux serait un euphémisme. Pendant que la télé déballe son lot de dessins animés plus ou moins sains et adaptés à l'âge du public ciblé (« Princesse Sarah » : OK, « Dragon Ball » : OK, « Sailormoon », OK, Ken le Surivant » : Euh, c'est des gosses, quand même… ) il s'échine, soulève, tire, traverse la pièce, re-soulève, re-tire, trouve le bon sens, arrange le tout, s'aperçoit qu'il s'est gouré et que le haut est en bas, recommence, fredonne le générique de « Nicky Larson » et s'émerveille de se souvenir de toutes les paroles dix ans plus tard (faut savoir jouir des petites choses de la vie). Finalement, il est midi largement passé quand il recule jusqu'à la porte du salon pour admirer le résultat. Il n'y a que dans le coin en face où ça dépasse un peu, mais vu qu'elle a été prédécoupée, c'est normal que ce soit pas parfait. Il va récupérer un cutter dans ses affaires et se met à genoux. Il appuie le tapis contre les plinthes, cherchant le bon angle, le nez au ras du sol. La moquette lui chatouille le haut du torse qui repose dessus et les coudes, mais s'assure que tout soit bien en place avant de faire la découpe. Une fois que c'est fait, il dépose son cutter et, toujours à quatre pattes, en regardant de près, appuie dessus pour bien la caler dans son coin.

- Hé ben, quel accueil ! Merci pour la vue !

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se redresser, Axel sent – et entend - une main claquer sur ses fesses. Il se retourne d'un bond et se retrouve assis face à Reno qui le regarde d'un air satisfait.

- Merci pour la moquette et pour le spectacle, il lui dit. T'as fait du beau boulot.

- T'es là depuis longtemps ? Demande vertement Axel, encore refroidi par le réveil atroce du matin.

- Oh, assez longtemps, répond l'autre sans se départir de son petit sourire. T'avais l'air _si_ concentré… je voulais pas te déranger.

Axel lui fait la grimace et se relève. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Il s'en occupera plus tard.

- Ouais, ça m'a pris la matinée.

Reno le détaille de bas en haut, et Axel s'essuie le front.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, il dit.

- J'aime quand t'attaches tes cheveux.

- Ouais, parce que t'es un gros narcissique. J'te plais parce qu'on se ressemble.

C'est au tour de Reno de grimacer.

- Alors, mon concupiscent colocataire, demande Axel en ramassant les chutes de tapis et le cutter. Ça a été, ta matinée ? Et ton entretien ? C'était où, déjà ?

- A la SHINRA. Ça s'est très bien passé, je crois que ça va le faire.

- C'est cool.

- Et toi ?

Axel lui lance un regard noir.

- Y a un malade mental qui s'amuse à me torturer en utilisant des méthodes de lâche et de terroriste. Sinon, ça va bien.

Reno fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et sort sur le balcon. La rue est étroite et vide, pour l'heure. Il fait plus chaud dehors que dedans, alors il rentre et se débarrasse de sa cravate.

- C'est insupportable, cette chaleur. On étouffe. Dans le bus, j'avais envie d'étrangler les gens qui étaient à côté de moi tellement c'était irrespirable.

- Plains-toi, répliqua Axel. Toi au moins t'as pas du endurer le doublage atroce de Kurama dans la VF de _YuYu Hakushô_.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le sublime garçon-renard suintant la classe démoniaque et la puissance qui se bat dans la télé exécute une attaque fulgurante, non sans s'écrier au passage (d'une voix minaudante d'ado de quatorze ans commençant à peine à muer) :

**« Rose whip super-tranchant en action ! » **

- Personne t'oblige à regarder.

- Je te rappelle qu'elle capte qu'une chaîne, cette télé.

- C'est plus MTV ?

- Nan.

- Ok.

Axel s'étire, rêvant d'avance à la douche qu'il se promet de prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite, lorsqu'il sent deux mains se poser sur sa taille nue. Il bondit et se dégage.

- Oh, non, non-non-non, je te vois venir, et c'est niet.

- Je suis pas d'accord.

- M'en fous.

- Axel ?

- Quoi ?

- Allez, s'te plaît ! Je veux étrenner ta moquette ! Ce serait criminel de pas en profiter.

- Ren, _non_. Je suis trempé, et je pue.

- N'importe quoi.

- J'ai **transpiré**.

- … Axel, d'une, tout le monde transpire, un jour va falloir que tu t'y fasses, et de deux, tu crois que ta peau est restée parfaitement sèche toutes les fois où on a… quoi ?

- Je te hais.

- C'est bien dommage, parce que maintenant tu vas devoir me supporter H vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept. Alors tu ferais aussi bien de laisser faire, tu crois pas ?

Axel émet un grognement qui n'est ni un refus ni un assentiment, mais qui est largement suffisant pour Reno. Il l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse.

Malgré sa réticence, Axel fond rapidement et entreprend de répondre avec enthousiasme à ses baisers et ses caresses. En plus, elle est super confortable, la moquette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Reno sourit en le voyant se mordre le poignet pour ne pas faire de bruit, et se sent soudain envahi par une sensation merveilleuse, comme celle qu'on a parfois en se réveillant le lendemain de quelque chose de génial, et qu'on se rend compte que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce geste si familier lui chavire le cœur. Il se penche jusqu'à son oreille.

- Ax ?

- Mmmmmh ?

- Tu sais où on est, là ?

- … Sur la moquette ?

- Oui, mais où ?

- … Dans le salon ? Où tu veux en venir ?

Axel s'impatiente un peu. Pourquoi il s'arrête après l'avoir tanné pour le faire ?

- Nuance, on est dans _notre_ salon.

Axel comprend et à son tour, semble se figer une seconde.

- T'as raison, finit-il par dire. Ça y est, Ren. C'est _chez nous_.

- Ouais, mon pote. Chez nous. Alors à partir de maintenant, je veux plus te voir martyriser ton bras. J'aimerais bien t'entendre…

Et de fait, il l'entend. C'est le plus beau son qu'il ait entendu de toute sa vie, surtout que c'est la première fois qu'ils ont vraiment, vraiment tout leur temps, et qu'il n'y a aucun risque que quelqu'un les surprenne. Même la fois où ils sont partis camper ensemble avec les parents d'Axel et où ils se sont enfoncés très loin dans les bois pour avoir la paix (ils sont perdus sur le retour aussi, mais ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous occupe), ils se sont pas sentis tranquilles. Alors Reno prend tout son temps, presque religieusement, il va à tâtons, cherche et cherche jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il trouve.

- AH !

Axel crie et tremble violemment, pris complètement au dépourvu. Reno sourit et baise sa gorge avant de recommencer, exactement le même geste, et il se cambre en haletant.

- Ren, mais… qu'est-ce que tu… fais… ?

- Quoi, tu veux que je m'arrête ?

- N – AH ! N-non, t'arrête pas, surtout pas…

Il noue étroitement ses jambes autour de la taille de Reno et s'accroche à ses épaules. Son étreinte à la force d'un étau, il cherche son souffle sans arriver à le rattraper. Il a tellement chaud, il sait qu'il transpire encore parce que leurs peaux glissent l'une contre l'autre et pour la première fois, ça lui est complètement égal. Il se colle plus à lui, il écoute le grondement un peu rauque qui sourde dans sa gorge alors qu'il se retient.

L'orgasme qui le prend – il n'y a pas de mot plus adéquat, lui semble-t-il, pour qualifier ce que ça fait – ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a ressenti par le passé. Il a l'impression que son corps va se disloquer et que seul, le plaisir le maintient en un seul morceau. Il s'agrippe derechef à Reno qui se détend lentement, silencieux et frémissant.

Axel attend sans rien dire que la cavalcade de son cœur s'arrête, il bat tellement vite et fort que ça lui fait mal. Il sent la chaleur se retirer doucement et laisser sur sa peau une pellicule d'humidité fraîche – un peu trop, même. Malgré la température estivale, soudain, il a l'impression d'avoir froid.

Reno s'allonge à côté de lui et l'attire dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Alangui contre lui, Axel laisse faire, de toute façon il n'a pas la force de bouger. Ce n'est pas un baiser « normal ». Il ressemble à un des premiers, ceux qu'ils échangeaient « pour essayer », chaud, humide, et qui duraient très longtemps. Il se rappelle qu'à l'époque, à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, jamais, parce qu'il se disait que ça n'arriverait peut-être plus, et tant que c'était « juste comme ça », ça ne portait pas à conséquence. Sur le moment, c'était juste bon, ils ne voulaient rien savoir d'autre.

Finalement, ils se séparent et Axel se souvient qu'il n'est plus un adolescent. Ils sont tous les deux adultes, maintenant, ils ont leur propre appartement, ils font et feront ce qu'ils veulent.

Sa respiration et son cœur ont retrouvé des cadences normales, et il soupire, tout son corps absolument détendu.

- Alors ça, c'était juste… J'avais jamais… comme ça…

Reno sourit et se tourne vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

- Ouais, je sais, il répond. J'm'étais juré que le jour où on aurait enfin le temps de faire ça sans se presser et qu'il y aurait aucune chance que ta mère ou la mienne débarque en plein milieu, je tenterais ça. J'm'étais pas attendu à réussir du premier coup par contre.

- Crâneur.

- De rien.

Ils gardent le silence en un instant avec que Reno reprenne la parole.

- Y a un truc dont il faut qu'on parle, finit-il par dire.

Étonné par son ton sérieux, Axel le regarde.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Reno s'assied en tailleur rassemble ses vêtements qui jonchent le sol tout autour.

- On va vivre ensemble.

- Je sais. Ça t'inquiète ?

- Non. Mais j'ai pas envie que les choses changent entre nous.

Axel fronce les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ?

- C'est chez nous, Axel. Ça veut dire qu'on fait ce qu'on veut, où on veut et quand on veut, et je veux pas prendre de risque. Qui sait si à force de vivre ensemble, de pouvoir se toucher quand on en a envie, de ne plus prendre le risque de se faire choper la main dans le sac par nos parents, on finirait pas par s'installer dans une routine et par sortir ensemble ? Et le prends pas mal, vieux, mais être en couple avec toi, c'est vraiment la dernière chose que je voudrais.

Axel s'assied à son tour, conscient que le sujet est trop sérieux que pour jouer les outragés.

- Pareil pour moi. J'ai aucune envie de foutre la merde entre nous.

Reno acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

- Je propose qu'on ajoute une nouvelle règle aux deux premières, parce que bon, la vie commune, ça va quand même être un foutu changement.

- T'as raison. Je suis tout ouïe.

- Hé bien, on va déjà éviter de se comporter l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre comme autre chose que des coloc'. Donc si je rentre pas de la nuit, c'est pas plus tes affaires qu'avant, et si tu décides de rentrer à quatre heures du mat' après avoir bu une distillerie, j'ai rien à dire. A moins que tu gerbes au milieu du salon, évidemment.

- Vu le temps que ça m'a pris de poser ce tapis démoniaque, ça risque pas d'arriver. Je viendrai dans ta chambre, plutôt.

Reno le gratifie d'un joli doigt d'honneur avant de poursuivre.

- Ensuite, j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de coucher avec toi…

- Ben encore heureux ! Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai pris cet appart' avec toi ?

- …mais (regard lourd qui dit « Laisse-moi parler ou je t'enfonce la tête dans la cuvette des chiottes et je tire la chasse, on verra bien si ça t'envoie à ShinMakoku* ») en dehors du sexe, on évite de se… euh…

- Faire des câlins ? Propose Axel.

- Voilà, c'est ça. « Faire des câlins ». Et de dormir ensemble, aussi, à moins qu'y ait une panne de chauffage en plein hiver et qu'il gèle à pierre fendre.

- Ça me va. Deal ?

Reno regarde sa main tendue avec un léger sourire, avant de la serrer.

- Deal.

Ça leur fait comme d'avoir conclu un pacte. Ça a été pareil lors de l'établissement des deux premières règles, quelques années plus tôt. Et comme à cette époque là, ils veulent arroser ça. Alors ils se lèvent en se rhabillant à la va-vite – Axel rêve de plus en plus de prendre une douche – et filent dans la cuisine.

Et là, c'est le drame.

Dans le frigo neuf – seul achat qu'ils aient fait jusque là, trois jours plus tôt – une bière seule trône au milieu d'une étagère vide.

- J'ai posé la moquette, attaque Axel.

- J'ai passé ma matinée assis dans une salle d'attente pour _nous deux_.

- J'ai dû endurer des doublages français horribles.

- Et moi un type assis à côté de moi écoutait à fond et en boucle « My Heart Will Go On ».

- T'avais qu'à te lever.

- T'avais qu'à éteindre la télé.

Tout s'enchaîne très vite. Axel tend le bras et se saisit de la bouteille. Reno se jette sur lui et lui agrippe le poignet, ils se débattent l'un contre l'autre, riant et criant à moitié, uis Axel parvient à se dégager d'un mouvement brusque. Trop brusque.

Il sent nettement la bouteille lui glisser entre les doigts. Il tente de refermer la main dessus mais sa peau humide de sueur ne trouve aucune prise sur le verre couvert de condensation. Elle s'envole et il y a une seconde de silence immobile pendant laquelle il voit le regard horrifié de Reno, puis…

SHBLING !

- C'est ta faute ! Dit aussitôt Reno en sentant venir l'orage.

- C'est ça ! Si t'avais pas essayé de me l'arracher des mains, ça serait pas arrivé !

- Et si t'avais pas essayé de la prendre à l'arrache comme si j'allais te la piquer, j'aurais pas essayé de te l'arracher !

Furieux, Axel se retourne vers le salon pour repérer le cadavre de la bouteille.

- MA MOQUETTE !

La défunte Carlsberg gît au beau milieu du salon, au milieu d'une grande tache beige jaunâtre qui s'étend sur le tapis crème. Ça PUE en plus ! Reno décide de laisser tomber sa petite vendetta pour sauver sa peau.

- Je vais descendre acheter de la Javel à la supérette du coin, dit-il.

- T'as définitivement pété les plombs ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?

- La magie de la Javel, Axel. Ça enlèvera la tache de bière.

- Ouais. Et la couleur du tapis.

Axel : 1 – Reno : 0. Ce dernier se fait tout petit.

- Je vais aller, euh… acheter à boire, dit-il avant de filer. Deux secondes plus tard, Axel entend la porte se refermer et croise les bras, foudroyant du regard la tache immonde et les éclats de verre qui ruinent la moquette qu'il a mis tant de temps, d'efforts et de SUEUR à placer. Pour le coup, il est tellement énervé qu'il imagine pas pouvoir l'être plus.

Au même moment, Reno se tient tapi derrière la porte de l'appartement, se retenant de rire pendant que, l'oreille collée à la porte, il sort son téléphone de sa poche et compose le numéro d'Axel.

Trois… deux… un…

**« LEEEEEEEEEEEES CHEVALIERS DU ZODIAAAAAAAAQUEUH ! S'EN VONT TOUJOURS A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAQUEUH ! » **

Reno déguerpit si vite en entendant Axel hurler son prénom qu'il ne comprend même pas de quoi il le menace mais il préfère pas prendre le risque de rester pour écouter, des fois que son pote craquerait complètement et se lancerait à sa poursuite.

Franchement, il a abusé sur ce coup, mais il a vraiment pas pu résister… Il espère juste qu'Axel accepte de lui ouvrir à son retour vu qu'il a pas pris ses clés.

En tout cas, il sent que la cohabitation va être enrichissante. Ils risquent pas de s'ennuyer.

**Ce texte étant bourré de références hyperculturelles que vous risquez de ne pas reconnaître vu que ça date de loin, voici à quoi ça correspond :**

* « SAUVE L'UNIVEEEEEERS ~ ! ». Extrait du générique de _Jayce et les conquérants de la lumière_, fleuron de la culture manga du début des années 90. Voici le refrain :

_Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend, _

_Fier et combattant,_

_Tu défies les méchants,_

_Sauve l'univers !_

_Jayce conquérant, le monde t'attend, _

_Tu dois sauver ton temps,_

_Et l'univers !_

_SAUVE L'UNIVEEEEEEERS !_

Plus c'est kitsch, meilleur c'est !

*** « Pompulilu, pouvoirs magiques ! Pompulilu, c'est fantastique ! Papa, Maman, Bouffe-tout, Charlie, je vais changer toute votre vie ! Pompulilu ~ » **Générique de_ Creamy, Adorable Creamy_, une série magical girl tout ce qu'il y a de plus navrante.

* « Laisse moi parler ou je t'enfonce la tête dans la cuvette des chiottes et je tire la chasse, on verra si ça t'envoie à ShinMakoku* ». Voir la série _Kyou Kara Maoh !_, dans laquelle le héros, Yuuri Shibuya, se retrouve propulsé dans un autre monde après que des voyous l'aient traîné dans des toilettes publiques pour lui apprendre à s'occuper de ses oignons.


	2. Les Mots

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture :** Shangreela

**Personnages : **Demyx, Zexion/Ienzo

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, les poèmes à Charles Baudelaire et le bout de chanson (détourné) à Renaud Séchan.

**Joyeux Noël à tous!**

**MAUVE – Hors Série**

**Les Mots**

* * *

_Et pour tous ces mots qui blessent  
Il y a ceux qui nous caressent  
Qui illuminent, qui touchent l'infini  
Même si le néant existe_

(Mylène Farmer & Seal)

* * *

Demyx avait aimé Ienzo dès l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Ça avait été un coup de foudre pur et simple, qui l'avait laissé muet de stupéfaction pendant quelques secondes. Ça avait dû avoir l'air d'être dû au choc – après tout, ils venaient de se rentrer dedans au milieu de la route – mais il s'était rapidement repris.

Il avait directement – précipitamment - fait en sorte de le revoir. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse disparaître comme ça et de laisser le destin décider pour lui, alors il avait regardé le titre du livre qu'il lisait en marchant et avait senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en voyant – coup de chance ! - que c'était un livre qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait lu et adoré.

- Vous aimez Baudelaire ? Avait-il demandé en ramassant l'ouvrage, en l'époussetant et en le lui rendant.

Le jeune homme l'avait repris et un peu examiné, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas trop souffert de la chute, puis s'était tourné vers Demyx.

- Oui, beaucoup. _Les Fleurs du Mal_ contient mes poèmes préférés.

- Lequel est votre favori ? Avait demandé Demyx avec un sourire.

Son interlocuteur avait penché la tête sur le côté, l'air songeur.

- C'est difficile d'en choisir un seul, mais en ce moment, c'est _Une Gravure Fantastique_.

- Ah ! Avait fait Demyx, son sourire s'élargissant. Oui, je le connais bien, celui-là ! _Ce spectre singulier n'a pour toute toilette, grotesquement campé sur son front de squelette, qu'un diadème affreux sentant le carnaval._

- C'est ça, avait souri l'autre, doucement, avant de reprendre :_ Sans éperons, sans fouet, il essouffle un cheval, fantôme comme lui, rosse apocalyptique, qui bave des naseaux comme un épileptique._

_- Au travers de l'espace ils s'enfoncent tous deux, et foulent l'infini d'un sabot hasardeux_, avait répondu Demyx en essayant de ne pas sourire trop largement._ Le cavalier promène un sabre qui flamboie sur les foules sans nom que sa monture broie…_

La situation était totalement surréaliste : deux inconnus rencontrés par hasard, déclamant ensemble de la poésie en pleine rue. Et pourtant, les choses semblaient justes, à leur place, et ils avaient repris la fin en chœur et en se souriant, joyeusement pour Demyx, plus timidement pour l'inconnu :

- … _Et parcourt, comme un prince inspectant sa maison, le cimetière immense et froid, sans horizon, où gisent, aux lueurs d'un soleil blanc et terne, les peuples de l'histoire ancienne et moderne._

Il y avait ensuite eu un instant de silence gêné, un échange de regards en coin, et finalement, Demyx avait repris la parole, pour meubler. Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et l'impression d'avoir vécu l'expérience la plus intense de toute sa vie : plus belle que la poésie elle-même, plus vertigineuse que des montagnes russes, plus intime que le sexe. Ça semblait bizarre de devoir avoir maintenant une conversation ordinaire, alors qu'il était déjà écrit, à ses yeux, qu'entre eux, il n'y aurait jamais _rien_ d'ordinaire.

- Moi, avait-il dit, c'est _L'Horloge_.

- C'était mon préféré la semaine dernière, avait répondu l'autre, souriant toujours avec réserve. Je m'appelle Ienzo.

Demyx avait serré sa main tendue, heureux : il lui avait dit son nom sans même qu'il ait à le lui demander. Alors il avait joué son va-tout.

- Demyx. Je fais de la musique, et j'en ai fait une chanson, avait-il dit.

- De _L'Horloge _? Avait répondu Ienzo, l'air intrigué.

- Oui. Je donne un mini-concert dans le café où je travaille, samedi soir. Venez, si vous voulez.

Il avait croisé les doigts mentalement, et Ienzo lui avait demandé l'heure et l'adresse. Heureux comme pas deux, Demyx lui avait donné les coordonnées de la Taverne, et ils s'étaient séparés là-dessus. C'était prendre le risque qu'il ne vienne pas, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un stalker en lui demandant son numéro de téléphone, alors il avait simplement prié très fort pour qu'il vienne et avait demandé à la Patronne la permission de faire un petit show-case le samedi.

Ce soir-là, il avait attendu avec angoisse de voir s'il viendrait, et il était venu. Alors il s'était perché sur un tabouret au milieu de la salle avec sa guitare, sous les applaudissements des habitués qui étaient, hé bien, habitués, à le voir jouer les troubadours. Il avait fait un petit signe de la main à Ienzo, accompagné d'un sourire un peu crispé de stress, puis il avait commencé à taper un "tic-tac" métallique sur le micro en se servant d'une bague. Il s'était mis à jouer et à déclamer en rythme:

_La, La, La, La, La La, La… _

_Horloge ! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible,  
Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit: "_Souviens-toi!_  
Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi  
Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible" ;_

_Le Plaisir vaporeux fuira vers l'horizon  
Ainsi qu'une sylphide au fond de la coulisse ;  
Chaque instant te dévore un morceau du délice  
A chaque homme accordé pour toute sa saison._

_La, La, La, La, La La, La…_

_Trois mille six cents fois par heure, la Seconde  
Chuchote : _Souviens-toi!_ - Rapide, avec sa voix  
D'insecte, Maintenant dit : Je suis Autrefois,  
Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma trompe immonde!_

Remember!_ Souviens-toi !_Prodigue! Esto memor!_  
(Mon gosier de métal parle toutes les langues.)  
Les minutes, mortel folâtre, sont des gangues  
Qu'il ne faut pas lâcher sans en extraire l'or !_

_Souviens-toi__ que le Temps est un joueur avide  
Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup ! c'est la loi.  
Le jour décroît ; la nuit augmente ; _souviens-toi !_  
Le gouffre a toujours soif ; la clepsydre se vide._

_La, La, La, La, La La, La…_

_Tantôt sonnera l'heure où le divin Hasard,  
Où l'auguste Vertu, ton épouse encor' vierge,  
Où le Repentir même, oh ! la dernière auberge !,  
Où tout te dira… « Meurs, vieux lâche ! il est trop tard ! »_

_La, La, La, La, La La, La…_

Un feu d'applaudissements nourris avait accueilli sa prestation. Bien sûr, on faisait moins glauque, pour tenter de séduire quelqu'un, mais en regardant Ienzo, Demyx avait nettement vu ses yeux – enfin, son œil visible – briller d'enthousiasme. Alors il avait encore chanté quatre ou cinq chansons, des reprises de morceaux plus classiques, avant de mettre un terme à sa petite représentation.

Il s'était ensuite assis à sa table, et ils avaient passé toute la soirée à discuter à bâtons rompus. Ça avait été la première de ces interminables conversations dont Axel disait toujours qu'il décrochait après deux minutes, qu'il était incapable de suivre. C'était lui qui faisait le service, ce soir-là, et il n'avait pas fait de commentaires, ni de sous-entendus. De toute façon, Demyx ne lui avait pas parlé de Ienzo, et était fermement décidé à ne jamais rien dire à qui que ce soit de ses sentiments parce que personne n'est capable de garder indéfiniment ce genre d'information pour lui, et qu'au terme de cette soirée, quand ils s'étaient séparés sur le trottoir devant la Taverne, il savait déjà qu'ils allaient devenir meilleurs amis. Ils l'étaient probablement même déjà un peu. C'était comme une évidence, alors si un jour cette amitié devait se trouver mise en péril parce que Ienzo aurait appris la nature de ce que Demyx ressentait pour lui, il tenait à ce que ce soit parce qu'il aurait lui-même décidé de lui en parler. Il pensait aussi, mais sans grande conviction, que bien souvent, coup de foudre signifie feu de paille, et que cela pouvait passer.

Ce n'était pas passé. Outre leurs formidables conversations, le plaisir qu'ils trouvaient dans la présence et la compagnie de l'autre et leur fabuleuse complicité, rien moins qu'exceptionnelle chez deux personnes qui venaient de se rencontrer, cette relation apportait également à Demyx un frisson, un émoi sans cesse renouvelé, qu'il parvenait à dissimuler. Épicurien convaincu et indémontable optimiste, il savourait la moindre accélération de son rythme cardiaque, contemplait avec émerveillement l'objet de sa passion, le regardait et l'écoutait en jouissant du simple fait qu'il s'adressât à lui, le remarquât et le considérât. Ses sentiments**,** dussent-ils ne pas être réciproques, il mettait un point d'honneur à n'en voir que les aspects positifs et y réussissait bien. Il n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux, ni heureux de toute sa vie.

Mais rien ne prouvait non plus que ses sentiments n'étaient _pas_ réciproques. Quand Ienzo avait eu terminé ses études, Demyx l'avait recommandé à la patronne qui, le connaissant déjà vu qu'il était devenu un habitué, l'avait engagé pour remplacer la comptable qui venait de la laisser tomber. Le temps passant, Demyx avait commencé à trouver la situation pesante et à tenter de subtiles approches, à envoyer de discrets signaux.

Parfois, en rue, au cinéma ou dans un canapé, devant un film ou un concert, il effleurait sa main, et jamais Ienzo ne se dérobait, mais il ne prenait pas la sienne non plus. Ou alors, il le regardait, admirant ses traits ou ses mains, cherchant à deviner du regard à quoi pouvaient ressembler, sous les vêtements, ses épaules, ses reins, ses omoplates, et quand leurs regards se croisaient, il ne détournait pas les yeux. Ienzo soutenait alors son regard, toujours, sans avoir l'air le moins de monde gêné ou importuné, mais sans pour autant y laisser paraître une once d'encouragement.

Chose exceptionnelle pour une personne comme Demyx, dont le tempérament paisible et pondéré, limite méditatif, n'avait d'égal que sa capacité à rester relatif et objectif – et donc à _ne pas_ se laisser submerger par ses émotions - il avait fini par perdre patience et par prendre de vrais risques. Puisque Ienzo ne se décidait pas à lui faire comprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il n'était pas intéressé, sans pour autant montrer d'une quelconque façon qu'il pourrait l'être, Demyx commença à se montrer moins subtil dans ses tentatives. Il n'en résultat que la conclusion suivante : Ienzo était peut-être extrêmement sensible et intelligent, mais c'était aussi un cas désespéré sur le plan sentimental, aussi aveugle qu'une taupe myope. À des déclarations telles que « Comment ai-je pu vivre sans toi ? », « Tu es absolument merveilleux » ou « Crois-moi, l'air que je respire m'est moins cher que tes sourires », il répondait systématiquement par un « Merci » poli.

Passant donc à la vitesse encore au-dessus, Demyx avait tenté de lui déclarer de but en blanc qu'il pensait avoir trouvé l'âme-sœur (« - Qui est-ce ? - Toi. - Oh, c'est aussi ce que je pense à ton sujet. » - cette dernière réponse ayant été énoncée sur un ton dont la sérénité n'avait d'égal que l'uniformité, ruinant tout espoir d'y détecter la sincérité ou l'ironie) et même, une fois, de lui dire carrément « Je t'aime » (« Merci », avec un petit sourire.).

Il avait l'impression exaspérante qu'Ienzo ne le prenait absolument pas au sérieux, puis ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il ne pensait pas qu'ils devraient s'installer ensemble. Demyx était littéralement tombé des nues. Une colocation, c'était une mauvaise idée, parce que si un jour le NICA (ou Neurone de l'Interprétation des Comportements Amoureux, manifestement complètement en rade) de son ami se remettait à fonctionner et que sa réponse s'avérait être un non, la situation aurait été plus qu'inconfortable. Il avait refusé. Ienzo avait eu l'air légèrement vexé, sans plus.

Puis, il y avait eu l'accident.

Demyx ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image d'Axel se retournant, avant de se faire faucher par le camion. Ce souvenir le hantait nuit et jour, l'empêchant de dormir. Ienzo, qui avait été présent à ses côtés pratiquement tout le temps, lui avait conseillé d'essayer de mettre ses sentiments en musique et d'en faire une chanson, pour expulser, pour en tirer quelque chose. Il avait essayé, sans succès, pendant des heures et des heures. Il s'en était arraché les cheveux, et Ienzo, toujours là, tel une sentinelle qui ne parlait que lorsqu'il le fallait, lui avait finalement suggéré de travailler sur quelque chose de plus agréable, pour se changer les idées.

- Ecris-moi quelque chose, avait-il quémandé doucement, gentiment, d'une voix presque caressante, telle que jamais Demyx ne l'avait entendu utiliser. Tu n'as jamais rien composé pour moi.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation, et Demyx avait réalisé que c'était vrai, puis s'était demandé comment il avait pu ne jamais y penser. Alors il était rentré chez lui et s'y était mis, très sérieusement, en s'efforçant de composer quelque chose de positif et de joyeux, des paroles heureuses sur une musique gaie, et il avait eu la surprise de constater que ça fonctionnait – il se sentait un peu mieux. Puis, quand la chanson fut prête, il se traita de tous les noms parce qu'il l'avait écrite pour Ienzo, à sa demande, qu'il allait donc être obligé de la lui chanter, et que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une déclaration.

Il avait alors fermement décidé que c'était l'occasion de lui dire franchement et une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Oui, c'était le moment où jamais !, alors il avait emporté sa guitare et avait fait tout le trajet jusque chez lui presqu'en courant. Après avoir repris son souffle un instant, il s'était assis sur divan, à côté de son meilleur ami qui attendait, accoudé à ses genoux, avec un sourire réservé mais charmant qu'il commence. Demyx avait déglutit, durement, bruyamment, la gorge nouée de peur, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Alors il avait inspiré profondément, et il avait joué en chantant les quelques vers qu'il avait écrits. Au début, sa voix tremblait un peu, puis il avait pris de l'assurance.

_Ienzo, Ienzo,_

_Une java ou un tango,_

_C'est du pareil au même,_

_Pour te dire que je t'aime,_

_Qu'importe le tempo,_

_Oh, oh._

_Ienzo, Ienzo,_

_Un rock 'n roll ou un slow,_

_C'est du pareil au même,_

_Pour te dire que je t'aime,_

_Et que j't'ai dans la peau,_

_Oh, oh !_

A la fin de la chanson, il avait les joues en feu et n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du poste de télévision éteint, remarquant stupidement que c'était un écran cathodique et qu'il serait temps qu'Ienzo se joigne à la Grande Marche de l'Evolution. La chanson était courte, mais on ne pouvait plus explicite – il n'aurait pas pu dire plus clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Cette fois, il allait bien être obligé de lui donner une vraie réponse, il ne pourrait pas ignorer _ça_. Rassemblant son courage, il s'était tourné vers son ami.

Ce dernier le regardait en souriant d'un air attendri, et lui avait dit, tout simplement, encore une fois, la fois de trop :

- Merci.

Le sang de Demyx n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il en avait lâché sa guitare qui était tombée sur le sol moquetté avec un bruit discordant. Ienzo avait aussitôt amorcé un geste pour la ramasser, mais Demyx, rapide comme l'éclair, avait saisi ses mains et les avait serrées entre les siennes, peut-être un peu trop fort, mais son cœur étranglé lui faisait trop mal.

- J'en peux plus ! S'était-il écrié d'une voix éraillée. Ienzo, je t'aime ! Je veux sortir avec toi !

Un silence de plomb s'était soudain abattu sur eux. Ienzo n'avait pas retiré ses mains des siennes, il l'avait simplement regardé, l'air profondément perplexe. Ou pas. C'était difficile à décrire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Demyx lui avait trouvé l'air bête – il clignait des yeux, lentement, et son regard était totalement vide, comme si son cerveau s'était soudain fait la malle. Il avait même la bouche entrouverte. Autant dire qu'il présentait une ressemblance troublante avec un ordinateur qui vient de bugger (où avec un avatar virtuel dont le créateur s'est mis AFK* sans prévenir), et que Demyx avait ressenti le désir soudain, impérieux et totalement inédit de lui mettre une gifle. Heureusement, le processeur Ienzo avait repris du service, avant de fournir à son interlocuteur au supplice la seule et unique réponse que ce dernier n'avait jamais imaginée, toutes les fois où il s'était torturé les méninges pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il pourrait bien lui répondre le jour venu :

- Je… croyais que nous sortions déjà ensemble.

Il avait dit ça d'un air mi-embarrassé mi-consterné, en lui retirant une main pour se gratter la tempe, et Demyx s'était senti débile. Il en était resté muet pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éructer :

- Tu… Mais tu n'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais !

Ienzo avait baissé les yeux, embêté.

- Pardon. Je ne suis pas doué pour, tu sais… m'exprimer. Pour parler de mes… sentiments.

On le croyait aisément, vu l'effort archi-visible que prononcer le simple mot « sentiments » lui demandait. Et on parle d'effort _physique_.

- Mais… Mais…

C'était au tour de Demyx d'agir comme s'il avait des ratés. Ienzo avait haussé les sourcils.

- Quand même, je t'ai demandé si tu voulais vivre avec moi. Si ça, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour…

- Je pensais que tu parlais d'une colocation, pas de… enfin…

- Si. C'est à ça que je pensais.

Demyx était totalement pris de cours. Comment réagir quand tu te déclares à la personne que tu aimes depuis des années, angoissé à l'idée d'être rejeté, et que tu réalises qu'en fait, vous formiez _déjà_ un couple ? Et puis, si Ienzo avait cru ça – depuis combien de temps, nom de Dieu ? – comment avait-il supporté la nature absolument platonique de leur relation ? Jamais une étreinte ni une caresse, même pas un baiser…

…Et ça, c'était déjà quelque chose à quoi il pouvait remédier. Et peut-être qu'après, les choses lui sembleraient plus réelles.

- On en a, du temps à rattraper…, dit-il à voix basse, se sentant coupable. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas compris… ça devait être horriblement frustrant…

Ienzo lui avait souri à nouveau.

- J'ai pensé que tu tenais à prendre ton temps. Et puis, j'avoue, je trouvais ça plutôt… (une pause de dix secondes au moins, plus un remarquable embrasement facial) romantique.

Demyx s'était senti sourire, mais _vraiment_ : d'une oreille à l'autre. Tout ce qu'il y avait de négatif dans le monde – l'accident d'Axel, la guerre en Irak, le SIDA, Twilight - oublié pour un moment. Alors en essayant d'arrêter de se demander combien de temps cette mascarade aurait encore pu durer s'il n'avait pas écrit cette chansonnette, il s'était penché pour embrasser celui qui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, n'était déjà plus juste son meilleur ami.

Depuis longtemps.

**Z-E-M-Y-X**

*AFK : _Away From Keyboard_ (Jargon de MMORPG, c'est quand vous discutez avec un personnage et que celui-ci reste planté là sans bouger ni répondre parce que le joueur derrière a quitté son PC)


End file.
